Electronic devices are increasingly becoming more connected to each other or services. For instance, many electronic devices that did not traditionally communicate with each other or communicate with services are increasingly having that capability through the Internet of Things (IoT). Example IoT devices include lights, air conditioning units, refrigerators, ovens, baby monitors, access security systems, fitness bands, furnaces, etc. IoT devices may communicate with mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, wearable devices, etc.) that are increasingly the cornerstone of customers' digital life including media consumption. Connections to certain devices are typically limited. For instance, in case of a mobile device connecting to a television, the connection is typically limited to two functions; the TV serving as a “play-to” streaming target for media applications; or the mobile device serving as a mobile “companion” to functionality provided by the TV. In the former case, the TV is relegated to a largely passive display device; in the latter case, the mobile device is dumbed down. In either case, the TV knows nothing about “what's going on” on the mobile device, or what it may have knowledge of.
Mobile devices are increasingly acting as a de-facto personal communication hub and may encounter many events. For example, mobile events may occur directly on the mobile device (e.g., a phone call or text message being received) or through other devices connected to the mobile device (e.g., a connected heart rate monitor reporting a heart rate value).